


One Piece Lemons (Multiple X Reader)

by Nemuu



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemuu/pseuds/Nemuu
Summary: A collection of One Piece lemons.





	1. Two Sides of the Same Coin (Donquixote Doflamingo X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay! I finally managed to crank out a fic!!! It's been like four years since I last managed to write one to the end so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> And great big thanks to Vizkopa for inspiring me with her fics~
> 
> I honestly just ended up typing this one out on my cellphone in the dark of night while I was supposed to be asleep, but my hormones were raging (lol).
> 
> I will say this now: I have no sexual experience, so if anyone finds anything weird with my fics, feel free to suggest some kinky stuff or just point out things like 'blowjobs aren't done that way'. 
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I don't know if I'll have the willpower to complete the sequel though (haha).
> 
> One Piece is created by Eiichiro Oda and I do not own it or and rights to it in any way, shape, or form.

Dressrosa was known for its overflowing passion and beautiful women, the fiery love in the air matched only by the balmy weather. With its bright streets and overflowing wealth, people flocked to Dressrosa like insects to a sweet, sweet nectar. There were more than a thousand ways for one to become embroiled in the country’s heated way of life, indulging in the temptations that came along with such things.

Having lived here for a good portion of your life, you were no stranger to the troubles such a lifestyle attracted. A man who could not contain his passion was often stabbed when he turned his eyes to look at another woman. Popular men and women alike brought these troubles with them; the men being stabbed by women who perceived them as theirs and the women stabbing men who could not resist their charms despite already having another. It happened often enough that the saying ‘the more beautiful the woman, the more people she’s stabbed’ had somehow become common sense.

Although you had not stabbed anyone over love, if your problems were to fall into one of these categories, they would fall into the former.

“Fufuffu, how passionate~”

The tall blond grinned as you pinned him to the ground beneath you. He was flat on his back, fluffy pink coat acting as a cushion for his fall. You sat on his chest, legs spread to either side of him. Rather than ‘pinning’ him down, it was more accurate to say you were riding him due to the vast difference in height.

“You’ve played with my feelings too many times, Doffy,” you snarled, pressing down on his chest as if to restrict him.

He watched from behind his sunglasses with a look of amusement, making no effort to move. “I have no idea what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb with me,” you snapped. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

He tilted his head to the side, pretending to consider it. “I’m afraid I don’t,” he said, smirking. “Maybe you could remind me?”

“I’m quite sure I don’t need to remind you of every body that’s been pressed against yours, especially considering how much fun you seem to have with them.

“Is that what you think of it?” he hummed, making you furrow your brows.

“I'm not blind, Doffy. Even if it’s a ploy to make me jealous, it’s unforgivable.”

“Oh, figured it out, did you? You’re cute when you’re angry.”

You glared at him, having hit the nail on the head. “You know just how to annoy me, don’t you? Pressing my buttons like this…” Leaning down, you ignored the grin on his face as you nipped at his ear. “You’re going to get burned. You’re mine,” you growled, dragging your nails down his chest. “I won’t give you up to anyone.” You licked and sucked at the exposed skin of his neck, leaving a trail of red and purple marks. “I’ll make sure everyone knows just who you belong to.”

Leading your tongue up his neck to his jaw, you breathed against him hotly, nails scraping at his clavicles. You could feel him watching you with amusement, a low rumble in his chest as you pressed your lips to his. Your tongue snaked past his teeth and tangled with his, an involuntary moan slipping past your lips when you felt him run a large hand under your clothes and up the skin of your side. He looked up at you mockingly.

_I thought you said I was going to get burned?_

In your mind, you saw his lips twist into a sneer and felt a surge of annoyance through your veins. Without a second thought, you bit down onto his lip. He grunted at the sudden pain, a hand reaching up only to come away with blood.

Your teeth gleamed darkly as you licked away the blood on them. 

_Haki, huh?_

Seeing you with a carnivorous look in your eye, he couldn’t help but grin. The idea of being prey amused him greatly and his chest vibrated gently as you ran your tongue over his injured lip, one hand pushing his arm back onto the ground.

Roughly, you slid your hands under the fabric of his shirt and pushed it away from his body. Your lips descended quickly as you slid down, leaving a combination of kiss and bite marks on his exposed skin and making sure to give his defined abs and pectorals special attention. He ran his tongue over his teeth, body temperature rising as your hands stroked his sides and brushed against the bulge in his capris.

“Finally feeling it, are we?” you cooed victoriously, proceeding to grind your pelvis against his teasingly.

You felt the bulge in his pants grow slightly larger and couldn’t help but smile as you watched his face start to twist with desire. Letting your fingers run over his hip bones, they slid under the edge of his pants and began to lower them with practiced ease. His member strained at the restrictive fabric, springing upward when it had finally been freed.

Grasping the warm muscle in both hands, you gently pressed your lips to the tip and began pumping your hands up and down. You opened your mouth to allow your tongue to lap teasingly at the tip, relishing in the slight groans from Doflamingo as his hands came to tangle in your hair. Increasing your pace, you now ran your tongue down the entire length of his shaft, leaving one hand playing with his tip while the other grasped his balls.

He had his eyes closed, fingers pulling at your hair as he tightened his grip, breath heavy as he sighed with pleasure. You planted kisses on his member, sucking at the vein on the underside before returning to the tip and placing it in your mouth, the warmth making him shiver. Rhythmically, you began to slide it in and out of your mouth, the tip hitting the back of your throat as you fought to suppress your gag reflex.

You heard him moan lowly, his teeth gritting as he looked down at you. His eyes were bleary with arousal behind his sunglasses, brows furrowed with concentration even as a slight smile remained on his lips. Suddenly, you felt him press your head downward onto himself, forcing him deeper into your throat, faster and faster. His breathing grew more and more ragged and you could feel his hips buckle as he came in your throat, letting out a long, breathy grunt as he did so.

Releasing yourself from his hold, you coughed, throat sticky with a load of white fluid which overflowed and ran down your chin even as you swallowed the rest. “Fufufuu...you look quite sexy like that,” he stated quietly, still out of breath, as he looked at you with tears in your eyes. You glared at him weakly, holding a slight grudge against him for assaulting your throat so relentlessly. “But playtime’s over,” he continued, pushing himself into a sitting position, his face inches from yours.

Without a word, he stood and lifted you up, pants held up with one hand as he placed you on the mattress in one hulking stride, and pressed himself between your thighs. “Look at how wet you are,” he said with a cackle, a single finger reaching out to stroke your moist center over your panties.

As if to illustrate his point, he pulled it away and showed you his long finger, now wet with your fluids. He brought it to his mouth and licked it off, causing your face to flush.

“That’s a nice reaction.” He snickered and pushed you onto your back.

His slender fingers slid down your neck and across your collarbone, sending gentle shivers down your spine, before they unbuttoned your vest with experienced motions. Even when faced with your lacy bra, all it took was a simple flick of his fingers and your breasts were free.

Seeing your face turn slightly redder, his face twisted even more, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he smiled wickedly. He ran his finger over your exposed nipple and watched with satisfaction as you gasped, body tensing beneath him.

Biting down on your lower lip, you used your legs to pull him closer, his arousal, which had hardened once again, barely touching yours. He looked down at you and grinned as if to say _‘Not yet.’_

Bringing his head close down, he pressed his lips to yours. You moaned into his lips, hands burying themselves in his short blond hair as you brought him closer to you, wanting to deepen it. He smirked and obliged, his tongue quickly snaking its way past your teeth to intertwine with your own.

His hands played with your breasts, cupping them and tweaking your nipples, fingers ghosting over your heated skin and making your breath catch. You could see his eyes past the reflection on his sunglasses, the glint of lust unmistakeable even as you saw the reflected image of tears in your own. When he finally pulled his lips away, he licked them hungrily before removing your mini skirt and panties and rubbing his fingers against your opening.

Feeling him push one in, you couldn’t help but whimper. He pumped it in and out, stretching you out steadily before adding more. As he did this, he ran his teeth over your skin, suckling on your breasts and biting at your hip bones. You squirmed under his touch like an injured bird trying to escape its captor, moans passing through your lips with each movement.

It was only when he could fit three fingers that he removed them. Once again, he positioned himself between your thighs, his pants now slack at his ankles, before he pressed the shaft of his erection against you. He ground against you, covering himself in your fluids, as you lifted your hips and pulled him against you. “I want it,” you managed to squeeze out between breaths, one finger scraping against your bottom lip seductively.

“Fufuffu. What is it you want?” he teased, voice low with arousal as he rubbed himself against you harder. “Tell me clearly.”

“Mm! Even at a time like this, you’re such a tease…!"

“You enjoy it.”

“I won’t - _ah!_ \- deny it.” You gasped again as he nipped at the flesh of your neck, running his warm tongue over your jaw.

“So?” he whispered beside your ear, hot breath blowing across your cheek.

“ _I want you to fuck me_ ,” you growled back, digging your nails into his back. “Make me yours.”

Upon your declaration, his hard cock slipped inside you. Since you were so wet, it slid in easily despite its large size, the walls of your vagina tightening around it as he thrusted the rest into you.

He grunted under his breath, pausing for a moment to regain his composure as you lay beneath him. A yelp escaped your lips as he began to move, slowly pulling back before slamming it back it. His pace was slow at first, one hand out on the sheet beside your head to support himself as he thrust his hips back and forth. Managing to get a hold on yourself, you, too, began thrusting your hips against his as you hung off his neck, stealing messy kisses from his lips as you mewled with pleasure.

Steadily, the pressure in your stomach built up, climbing higher each time his hips met with your own and his fingers placed butterfly touches on your skin. The room was filled with the sounds of your moans and skin slapping skin, the bed creaking loudly under the stress. You could barely hear anything over your heartbeat ringing in your ears, eyes locked on Doffy’s as your lips met in one kiss after the other.

You let out a strangled cry as the pressure in your stomach boiled over, the muscles in your body tensing and you arched into him as you reached your climax. He continued to thrust into you, breath catching in his throat as you constricted around him, causing him to burst. He shuddered before falling on top of you, both elbows buried in the sheets as you felt warmth spreading in your abdomen. 

Slowly, he pulled his member from you, covered in a mix of clear and white fluids, and sat himself on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily as he rested his elbows on his knees. There was blood on his chest, small droplets forming where he had been bitten previously. Looking down, you saw the same on yourself, bruises beginning to form on wounds you hadn’t even felt through the waves of pleasure rolling over you. You ran your fingers over them gently, letting a smile form on your lips.

Pushing yourself up with shaky arms, you let yourself fall against his side, the warmth of his skin seeping through the fabric of his shirt. He turned his head to look at you before allowing a grin to surface.

Falling onto his back, he pulled you on top of him, bloodied chests flush against each other as you once again pressed your lips against his.

Now everyone would know just who belonged to who.  



	2. Worth Your Time (Eustass Kid X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random Kid one-shot smut. I'm honestly not satisfied with the way it came out, but I don't wanna look at it anymore so here you go. xD;; I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Fic was inspired by "Side Effects" by Dallas Smith.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

The door opened with a _bang_ , both of you entering the room, hands already tugging at the other’s clothes, your nails scraping down his chest and lips lost in a flurry of heated kisses. You looked at him, desire bright in your eyes as you slipped your hands under his vest, scarred flesh hot against your palms. One piece of clothing fell, then another, your bare skin quickly being exposed to the cool night air as he pushed your shirt over your head and you threw his goggles onto the floor -- neatness be damned.

A low growl escaped him as he slammed you against the wall, air being driven from your lungs in a breathless gasp, back arching off the cold in protest. You watched him approach with bated breath, his hands pressing into your skin, easily trapping your wrists with one and fondling your breast with the other. 

He licked his lips hungrily, an unmistakably predatory glint in his eyes that was no doubt mirrored in your own. Your heart pounded in your chest with anticipation and you had no doubt his was doing the same, breath shallow and muscles tense in the face of the man who would no doubt eat you alive.

“This is a dangerous game you’re playin’, darlin’,” he growled, voice husky. “Play with fire and you’re gonna get _burned._ ” He dug his fingernails into your skin to emphasize the last word.

You laughed, gaze challenging. “If I was afraid of getting burned, I wouldn’t have come here,” you shot back, grinding your thigh between his, eliciting a breathy groan from his lips. “Keep talking like that and you’re gonna make me think it’s not worth my time to join your crew.”

He smirked. “Don’t worry; I’ll _make_ it worth your time.”

Your tongue was rough against his as he kissed you, calloused palm running up your side before he pushed you down onto the bed. Before you even had time to breath, he was already over you, pinning you against it with his solid and muscular body. You reached down to tug at the edge of his pants, fingers trailing down his chiseled abs and nails scraping at his skin.

A low growl rumbled in his chest, his own hand already reaching down to stroke your arousal over your soaked panties. His cock was already straining as you freed it from its confines, a hungry glance passing between you as your eyes met and he snarled, claiming your lips once again.

In an instant, he was on you, your hand rubbing along his length as he slipped a finger under the fabric of your underwear. Ghosting the tip of his finger over your wet folds, he pushed up your bra with his other hand, immediately catching one of your breasts. He kneaded it roughly, your nipple rolling against his cold metal palm and sending jolts of electricity up your spine. A moan escaped your lips as he slipped one of his fingers inside you, drawing slick sounds from your arousal.

He smirked as he flicked his thumb over your clit, relishing in your cry of surprise and you glared at him indignantly. Leaving a trail of red and purple marks down your neck, he bit at your throat and left open-mouthed kisses along your jaw, lipstick smearing against your skin.

You mewled as he touched you, heat already pooling between your legs, nails lightly dragging along the shaft of his erection, making him growl before coming back to your lips for more.

Almost desperately, he grabbed your hips and rolled you over onto your front before rubbing his cock against the back of your panties, pre-cum leaking all over the lacy fabric. He grit his teeth at the sensation, a groan falling from him as he used one hand to press you down into the sheets. You felt him throb against your ass, his hand giving it an appreciative grab before he began gnawing up your spine. Breathlessly, you gasped, shaking your hips against his member as you arched into the mattress.

One of his hands dived between you and the bed, running up your stomach and between your breasts. It came to wrap around your neck, pulling you to your knees against him. You whimpered as you felt his hot chest against your back, his hand on your neck just barely digging into your skin hard enough to bruise. Roughly, he gripped your jaw, turning you to him for another kiss, his teeth dragging over your bottom lip before biting into it and drawing blood.

You shuddered as he drew his tongue along the injury, the taste of blood strong as he dragged his teeth to the end of your jawbone and you looked back at him with lust-filled eyes. Noticing your gaze, he smirked, the nails of his other hand scraping down the small of your back. “Is this what you want, darlin’?” he asked, trying to mock you but failing, voice straining with arousal and gaze impatient. His hard cock came to rub against the bare flesh of your ass almost teasingly as he slid your lacy panties down your thighs. “You’ll get it soon enough,” he breathed quietly, but you weren’t really sure if he was saying it more to you or to himself -- a question that was quickly pushed from your mind as you felt him ghost another finger over your dripping heat.

Once again, his fingers pushed into your arousal -- two, then three -- your pussy straining against them as he pumped them in and out of you. He grinned at the lewd sounds coming from your opening, the moans spilling from your lips spurring him onward. Overflowing with desire, he sank his teeth into the nape of your neck, revelling in the sweet taste of your blood on his tongue and the way it ran down your skin to dye it a deep scarlet.

Eventually, he removed his fingers, growling when he felt one of your hands run over his cock, guiding it so that the shaft slipped just above your opening. The grunt that escaped his lips as you ground against him was low and dangerous, the nails of the hand that was teasing you digging into your hip. He looked at you through narrowed eyes, a warning etched into his gaze, but he gave you no time to heed it before slamming you down onto his cock.

A strangled cry escaped you as he plunged himself into you all at once, his pace violent from the start. He groaned into your neck as he pushed you back down onto the mattress with him, the tightness of your pussy around him making him grit his teeth.

You moaned into the sheets, moving one of your hands down to rub tight circles around your clit in time with his thrusts. His grasp on you tightened as his pace increased, the hand on your neck creating red welts on your skin and grazing over your collarbone.

Countless moans spilled from your lips, cries more like screams leaving you when he adjusted the angle of his thrusts to hit you deeper, his cock hitting your g-spot dead-on every time. Your release was building quickly, the fire shooting through your veins threatening to scorch you even more with each roll of your hips against his. “Kid…!” you cried out, head thrown back with pleasure, his teeth nibbling at your neck. “I-I’m going to…!”

He smirked, giving a particularly hard thrust and relishing in the sound it drew from your lips. His nails leaving bright red crescents on your skin, he slammed you down onto him even hard than before, pace feverish as he tried to coax your orgasm from you, his own following close behind. “Kid…! Fuck~…!”

Feeling your release crashing down on you, your entire body stiffened, pussy clamping down tightly on his cock as you cried his name with a breathless gasp. He hissed into your skin, continuing to fuck into you desperately as you clenched around him, chasing his high through yours. The pressure at the base of his spine pushed at him almost painfully and when he finally relented, you felt his heat burst inside you, hot cum filling you up and leaking down your thighs. 

He groaned as his high subsided, slowly dragging your walls over the shaft of his cock to prolong and ride out the last waves of pleasure before finally stilling inside you.

“That...was one hell of an invitation,” you said with a breathless laugh, grinning up at him.

“Did you think that was all, darlin’?” Smirking, he pressed you back onto the mattress, pulling out before turning you over and rubbing his length over your clit, nuzzling against your neck. “‘Cause I’m just starting to make it worth your time.”

You chuckled, running your hands over his chest. In one smooth movement, you flipped him onto his back, straddling him, bare arousal grinding down on his. “That’s good then. Because I have yet to accept it, _Captain. _”__  



	3. All Pent Up (Eustass Kid X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOOHHHHH MY GODDDDD. FINALLY DONE. I swear the Discord chat has me so thirsty for Kid it's unreasonable. D;
> 
> This fic honestly got so dirty that I lost all sense of what was right and what was wrong for a while. It was a pretty hard journey writing this fic as the second fic back from a four year long hiatus, but I had fun writing it and I hope you will reading it. ;)
> 
> A big thank you to Vizkopa (who gets mentioned in like half the things I post) for reading it over, giving me feedback, and being there for moral support. *throws sparkles around*
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Kid (no matter how much I wish I did)! One Piece and all associated characters belong to Oda Eiichiro and confederates.

“Kid?”

You walked into the room to see your lover sitting with his back to you, goggles pulled over his eyes as he tinkered with something at his desk. The sound of metal clinking and his mechanical arm whirring continued uninterrupted, telling you he had yet to notice your presence. A wry smile rose on your lips, remembering the first time you had entered only to be met with his fierce glare.

Quietly, you strode over to where he was seated and pressed yourself against the back of his chair. He gave a small hum as you draped your arms over his bare shoulders, gently caressing his face and pressing a kiss to his cheek, but never averted his attention from the metalwork in his hands. You sighed with contentment, feeling his skin against yours and secretly enjoyed the fact that he did not shy away from your touch.

“It’s late,” you stated softly, letting one hand wander along the line of his collarbone as you rested your chin on his shoulder, “you should get to bed soon.”

He grunted absently in response, earning a small, resigned smile from you. It had been a while since he had slept in the same bed, being too engrossed in whatever new project he was working on to give you any attention. It wasn’t so much that his lack of attention annoyed you as much as it made certain _desires_ well up and you knew that you couldn’t very well manage to satisfy them yourself.

“If you come to bed, maybe we could have some _fun_ before we sleep,” you whispered into his ear in a sultry tone, kissing up his neck and nibbling at his earlobe in an effort to grab his attention.

However, despite your efforts, he merely grunted once again and continued with his work. You frowned, frustrated in more ways than one and lifted yourself from his back. Feeling the weight of your arms disappear from his shoulders, Kid looked up from his work and gave his surroundings a cursory glance. He gave a small hum when he saw you weren’t there, thinking that, like the nights before, you had given up and gone to bed by yourself. Rolling his shoulders to get rid of the tension, he was about to return to the object in his hands when he felt a tugging at his waist.

“What the -- “

He looked down to see you kneeling underneath his desk, hands wrapping around his exposed cock before he could utter a word. You looked up at him as you trailed one hand along his length, eyes meeting his, and grinned.

“Finally caught your attention, did I?” you cooed from between his thighs.

Bewildered, he took a moment to realize what was going on before his lips twisted into a smirk. “Well, this is one Hell of a way of doing it,” he grunted, lifting the goggles from his eyes.

Giving him a smug smile in response, you rubbed the tip of his member against your tongue and watched as a shiver ran up his spine. You giggled at how his cock stood so eagerly and trembled under your touch.

“All pent up, are we?” you said with a laugh, the warm air from your lips causing him to bite his lip. “It wouldn’t do to have you finish so quickly; we’re just getting started.”

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. “Who said I was finishing?” he retorted indignantly, trying to sound dangerous but being betrayed by the hint of arousal in his voice.

“With the way _this_ is reacting, I’d say you will be soon,” you stated simply, placing a soft kiss along the shaft before running along the underside with your tongue.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was stopped, a low _fuck_ escaping his lips as you slipped him into your mouth, the warmth and wetness almost sending him over the edge right then and there. He grit his teeth and tangled the fingers of his right hand in your hair, watching as you slid his member in and out of your mouth, sucking just enough to make him want to buck his hips for more.

You ran one of your hands up his thigh and let it caress his hip bone, a smirk rising on your lips as you gave him a slow, teasing lick and shower of kisses along his length.

“Enjoying it, are we?” you teased, making a point of running your tongue around the rim and watching him grimace.

You made sure to tease him painstakingly slowly, stopping right before his climax and dragging your teeth along lightly. The tip of his cock was already soaked with pre-cum, his hips trembling with every touch. He covered his eyes with his mechanical arm, the back of his head scraping against the chair as he sank into it, breathing ragged as he tried not to cum.

“Looks like I’m winning this round,” you stated victoriously, lapping up a bit of pre-cum before giving his head another painfully slow lick around the rim.

He gave a breathy groan as you teased the tip, hips bucking up involuntarily as he grit his teeth. “I -- tsk -- wouldn’t be so sure,” he muttered, peeking out from under his arm, narrowed gaze steeped with lust.

Steeling himself, he pushed you away before getting to his feet. Suddenly, you were lifted from your knees, strong arms lifting you into the air and throwing you roughly onto the mattress. Kid’s figure loomed over you as he pressed you to the bed, prying your thighs apart and throwing off your panties. His erection throbbed as he looked down at you, licking his lips even as his expression strained with arousal. 

“Let’s see how you like being teased,” he growled, placing his erection between the lips of your pussy and reaching his right hand down to your clit.

He began stroking it in tight circles, slicking his fingers with his pre-cum and giving a low, throaty growl as he felt you drip against him. “Who’s the one who’s ‘all pent up’ now, huh?”

This time, it was your turn to be silenced as he ran his finger over your clit. The way he rolled his fingers over the bud of flesh had you gasping for more, your hips bucking back and forth, rubbing your arousal all over his hard cock. You anchored yourself by hooking your arms around his, nails digging into the biceps of his right arm. He grinned as he pinned you to him with his mechanical arm, restricting you just enough to stop you from sliding his thick member into yourself. He continued relentlessly, drawing faster, rougher circles over your clit until he sent you over the edge, whimpering and arching into him.

You shuddered as you rode the sensation, feeling the waves of your orgasm wash over you, the contractions of your pussy barely squeezing against the shaft of his cock. Grunting, he closed his eyes and exhaled throatily, his reason threatening to leave him as he pulled himself away. He looked down at you as you struggled to catch your breath, his own catching in his throat as he swallowed hard and tried to reign in his arousal.

“Looks like I win again, sweetheart,” he said after composing himself, licking the evidence of your release off his fingers.

You turned yourself over onto your back, breathless but not yet satisfied, and smiled suggestively. “And what would you be wanting for your prize...?” you asked quietly, hands already scrunching up your shirt to reveal your abdomen as you spread your legs for him to see.

He licked his lips hungrily, eyes drinking in the view as his cock twitched visibly. “ _You_ ,” he snarled, pressing his lips against yours roughly.

His hands pushed up the rest of your shirt, throwing it off somewhere once it had gotten over your head. There was no pause in his actions as he pulled you up against him, easily thrusting himself into you before pressing you up against the wall. You gasped as you felt the cool metal against your heated skin, the feeling of his fingers digging into your flesh only helping to contrast it more. Wrapping your legs around him, you shivered as he dug the fingers of his mechanical arm into your skin. He ran his nails over your abdomen, earning low moans from your lips as you tangled your hands in his hair.

You felt his chest rumble as he nipped at your neck, leaving a trail of red and purple marks from your jaw to your chest. His lipstick smeared against your skin, teeth biting into your flesh, but stopping just shy of drawing blood.

He quickened the pace and you could feel a sense of urgency radiating from him even as he caught one of your nipples between his lips, tongue rolling over it as his mechanical hand scraped down your spine and held you to him.

The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room, interrupted only by your moans as he slammed into you over and over again, catching your hips against his as you fell onto his thick cock faster and faster. His breathing became increasingly labored and you could tell he was reaching his limit.

You began lavishing kisses along his jaw and throat, one of your hands reaching down to rub against your clit as he stiffened against you with a growl. He shuddered as he released inside you and you felt his heat spread inside your belly. It wasn’t long before you followed after him, nails digging into his back as you orgasmed, the contractions of your pussy around him making him hiss and dig his head into the crook of your neck.

For a while, the two of you stood there panting, trying to catch your breaths while leaning against the wall for support.

“I guess I won this round, huh?” he finally managed to groan out before looking up at you with a grin.

“I guess so,” you said with a laugh, pulling him toward you for a kiss before biting at his bottom lip, “but next time, I’ll be the one to win.”  



End file.
